Five Minutes
by JustClem
Summary: Yang was exhausted, even if she didn't want to admit it. Blake was determined to get her to sleep, whether the blonde liked it or not. Blake only had five minutes, would it be enough?


Her hands were too heavy for her to use. Yang knew it didn't excuse her behaviour of kicking the door open - possibly even breaking it - but currently, she couldn't bring herself to care, even if her teammates would scold her for her so-called 'brute' attitude.

She closed the door by using her back, releasing a small groan, one of which closely resembled the sound of a dying ursa. Her hands stayed immobile, flailing back and forth. Her eyes were kept shut in hopes that she would forget some of the aches around her body.

"Yang?"

But, upon hearing that angelic voice, a wide smile found it's way on her mouth, eyes opening fully and brightly, exhaustion quickly forgotten at the sight of her girlfriend, sitting in her bed, leaning towards the wall, hands holding a book.

"Blake." She intended to at least sound energetic. If she wasn't so exhausted, she would've screamed out Blake's name as if the faunus was her favorite person in the world - well, she was, although that wasn't the point - but after her… less than pleasant day, it came out more like a breathless whisper.

Heck, the brawler wasn't even sure that the girl could hear her if not for the extra set of ears.

Blake, obviously, could sense that something was amiss even before her partner had come into the room. If her twitching ears didn't give it away, then her deep frown surely did.

At first, what made Blake notice was the footsteps. Yang's footsteps was always loud, energetic, and fast, yet this time, it was sluggish, withdrawn, and quieter.

Then, came the blonde's entrance. It was as unusual as seeing Weiss making a joke… well, a _good_ joke, that was.

Instead of wearing a megawatt smile and a posture that screamed confidence, the blonde's body language made her appear tired and almost… sad.

Yang didn't even make a joke or a pun when she noticed Blake was in the same room as her. No 'Hey, Blakey.' No 'Afternoon, Kitty.' Nothing. Just a simple call of her name.

But what bugged Blake most was what could've made the usually sunny girl to act the way she did now.

Something was very wrong with the blonde, and Blake was not going to ignore it, nor would she do nothing about it.

So, with a scowling frown still present in her face, she walked up towards the brawler, ignoring her girlfriend's obvious attempts to sound normal by saying, "So, how was your day?" and tugged her orange scarf.

She also buried the urge to get more worried at Yang's reaction, or more specifically, her lack of it. Instead of yelling 'Hey!' or making sexual innuendos such as 'Oh~ someone's feisty today,' Yang did nothing more than stare at her with those curious lilac eyes.

"Um… Blake?" Yang asked, not knowing what she was supposed to say when her partner suddenly tugged her, forcing her to look up at her girlfriend.

Well, she did know what she would _normally_ say, but right now, she didn't feel like talking.

Anxiousness began to grow in Yang's stomach when she saw those amber eyes narrowed into slits of some kind, knowing the raven-haired girl was no doubt scanning her - for lack of better word.

"You need rest," Blake eventually said after a long heavy silence.

Lilac eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back.

"No way!" she said with a hint of anger, but quickly suppressed it. "I'm fine, Blake, I was just exhausted is all, no need to worry."

Yang made sure to put up a smile, the one which put the sun to shame as Ruby once had put it, hoping that it would convince her partner just like how it would convince everybody else.

With a raised eyebrow, Blake asked, "You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

 _Dammit,_ she cursed internally. _Why did I have to have such a smart girlfriend?!_

Meanwhile, Blake knew that she could never get the blonde to take the rest she desperately needed, not when she was acting like this.

A sudden buzz pulled both of them out of their thoughts. It came from Yang's scroll, indicating that someone had sent her a message.

"Who's that?" Blake couldn't help but ask, seeing the blonde's reaction when she read it: Eyes narrowing in focus and lips thinning. It must be important.

"Uh," the blonde stammered, quickly turning off her scroll and putting it back to her pocket. Scratching the back of her head and looking away, she muttered, "I-it's, um, it's no one."

Blake rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's obvious attempt to lie to her.

 _If I ask her what's wrong, she'll just lie to me or flat-out tell me that she doesn't want me to know._ Amber eyes narrowed as she thought deeply and wisely. _And she's too stubborn to admit that she's tired. However…_

The invisible lightbulb above Blake's head flickered on. "Yang…?"

The way Blake had spoken her name was so gentle… unusually so, meaning she was planning something. _But what?_ Yang asked herself.

After all, growing up with a group of terrorists had formed a strategic way of thinking in Blake's mind. Not many had noticed this, and that was because of how very subtle the faunus used her strategies, and because Blake herself didn't want anyone to know. The less people know, the better.

Yang was one of the few who knew about Blake's subtle plans. And she knew how effective those plans were.

"Yeah?…" Yang answered, not bothering to hide the uneasiness in her tone of voice.

"It's very chilly today," Blake started, crossing her arms in a shivering-like way as a gesture to prove her point, amber orbs traveling to the far left, breaking eye-contact.

Yang frowned even deeper. "Yeah…?" she said, coaxing her to continue, the uneasiness and suspicion only growing even more. _Just what are you planning, Blake Belladonna?_

Amber eyes locked with lilac. In those eyes, Yang could see the eyes that screamed victory. It didn't take her long to know why those eyes were the way they were as Blake said in fake innocence, "I need a heater."

Yang visibly paled. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her posture slumped even more. Before she could say anything, Blake said, "Or are you _too_ weak and tired to be that heater?"

Checkmate.

With lilac eyes narrowing in acknowledgement, Yang growled, "Five minutes. That's all you get." Blake's smirk only told her that things wouldn't go the way she wanted to.

 _Curse you, Blake Belladonna._

There were only a few things that could get Yang into the mood to sleep. Professor Port's lectures, Weiss' lectures, her father's jokes, and of course, her semblance, if used properly.

Her thoughts were forced to halt when she saw something odd. That something was Blake heel-sitting in her bed, looking up at her expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, more-so out of irritation than genuine curiosity.

"What?" Blake shot back, tilting her head to the side, challenging her to continue.

"You wanted me to warm you up, right?" After receiving a nod, the strong girl continued, "Then why are you the one sitting like that?"

Blake flashed her a smile _far_ from genuine. "I thought we could switch for once, plus, it's hard to read when my head's on your lap."

Yang knew what was going to happen next, oh, she knew. This was the way for her girlfriend to stealthily put her to sleep. She was going to make her lay down on her lap, and then she was going to get sleepy, and then Blake would say something that would trigger her exhaustion and finally put her to sleep.

She was not going to fall for her girlfriend's infamously complex and deadly traps! She was Yang Xiao Long, Dust dammit!

… But she was also too freaking tired to argue with her girlfriend.

So, with a sigh of relent, she begrudgingly lay down, putting her head on Blake's lap, doing her best not to notice how soft and comfortable they were.

Blake could only smirk as she looked down on her girlfriend, who was still obviously tense and stiff. _Still on guard, I see._

"That can't be comfortable," she teased.

"Whatever, it's only for five minutes, just get it over with."

Blake let out a chuckle, which only served to make the blonde even more angry. Her hand travelled to the table next to her bed, immediately clutching on the book she stopped reading when Yang came.

The faunus buried her face onto the pages. Eyes looking at nowhere else but the paper. Fingers gently opening another page every now and then.

Yang must've thought she was reading. But really, she was doing that _and_ more.

Her attention flickered between the book and her girlfriend. While she couldn't see the blonde's expression due to her position, she could _feel_ her body relaxing more and more each minute, her breathing becoming deeper and deeper.

When Blake felt that the time was right, she dog-eared her book and looked down, consent filling her as she saw the sight of the blonde, eyes halfway closed, mouth opened in relaxation.

 _Step one complete,_ she thought, resisting the urge to laugh maniacally not unlike a villain.

Now, began step two: Making sure Yang wouldn't try to get up once the 'five minutes' was over.

Blake's eyes travelled towards the digital clock on the table for a moment, internally chuckling when finding out that seven minutes had passed.

Blake grabbed a few more of her books from the drawers from the table besides her, careful as to not cause so much movement that would snap Yang out of her half-dreaming state.

And when she felt that she'd grabbed enough books, she, as gently as she could, put them down on Yang's body parts.

Two thick novels were placed on each of her arms, one on her wrist, and the other on her upper arm. Three of them were placed directly on the blonde's stomach.

"Mm…" the blonde said, finally registering what was happening. "Blake? What're you doing?…"

Blake said matter-of-factly, "I'm stacking up my books just in case I finish this one," she hold up the one that she'd been reading.

Tiredly, Yang tried to argue with her, her words barely coherent. "But… but five-" Yet it was cut off by her own yawn, lilac eyes watery and barely opened.

 _Cute,_ Blake thought.

"I need to-" Before the sleepy-girl could say anything more, the faunus put her index finger on her mouth, shushing her.

"Can you not breathe?" the raven-haired girl asked.

Yang blinked a few times while frowning, not quite understanding what she was implying, before answering a little too honestly, "Well, no, but-"

"Then there's no problem," Blake said, returning her attention onto her book, knowing that she'd won.

 _Damn you, Blake,_ Yang thought, conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to get up, told Blake that it was already five minutes, and leave to do what she'd been planning to do. But on the other hand, she just wanted to sleep.

 _Man… Blake's thighs are so comfy it should be illegal… A little nap couldn't hurt, right? I mean, it's only for like, another five minutes… it won't be that long…_

After contemplating for a short amount of time, she decided to let her mind shut down completely, thinking, _Yeah… five minutes…_

Blake smirked at the sound of soft snoring that came from below her. Looking down, she saw that the third step of the plan had been completed: Getting Yang to sleep as much as she needed, which, considering what state she was in earlier, must be a lot.

 _Now, it's time for the last step,_ she thought. _Finding out why she's so tired in the first place._

Blake fished out Yang's scroll from her pocket, making sure that her touch was as soft as feather so that the girl wouldn't wake up. To her relief, the blonde didn't even stir or mumble when she gently opened her scroll.

The faunus was a little shocked to see that there were a few new messages being displayed.

Being the curious cat she was, she tapped onto those unread messages and began reading, her curiosity and small amount of alert growing when she found that those messages were from Ren.

 _R: The package will arrive tomorrow. I can assure you that she will absolutely love it._

 _Package…? She…?!_ What was once a small amount had grown into a large amount of alert. Blake, on instinct, scrolled up on the beginning of their conversation, intent on finding out what was almost done and who was going to love it… especially that 'who'.

 _Y: hey, ren, can i ask u somethin? it's sorta a secret so we cant talk abt it irl_

 _R: Sure, Yang. But why can't we talk about it in real life?_

 _Y: welllll, guess its cuz i dont want anyone to know_

 _R: Ah, I see. What is it?_

 _Y: ummmm, so, i sorta wanna give blake this book sequel that shes waiting for… and i wanna give it to her BEFORE its published… could u help me out?_

 _R: Well, I do know a few people that can do these types of things, and, not to be rude, but, you're asking for a lot, Yang_

 _Y: i know2, dont worry, well just make a deal_

 _R: A deal? What kind?_

 _Y: how boutttt… i help nora train everyday for 1 month full?_

 _R: Really Yang? You're sure? You know how she is when training, right?_

 _Y: yup! im tots sure! dont wory abt a thing! k?_

 _R: … You really love her, don't you?_

 _Y: its dat obvious? 0_0_

 _R: …_

 _Y: ehehe, coolsies_

 _R: Right, I'll contact you when it's arrived._

 _Y: k, thx again renn! i owe u 1_

 _R: I think it's quite the opposite_

 _Y: plzzz, how hard can it be?_

 _R: … This is Nora we're talking about_

 _Y: …crap, i see ur point…_

 _R: Well, goodbye Yang_

 _Y: byeee, se yaaaaa~~_

Only when a drop of water fell down onto the screen did Blake realize she'd been crying.

 _Yang…_ she could only think. _So that's why you… All for me…_

As Weiss Schnee once said, Yang really was an idiot…

 _My idiot…_

Final step completed. She found out why Yang was the way she was, and in the midst of doing so, also found out just how much the blonde cared about her.

There were mumbles that didn't sound like actual words coming out of the blonde's mouth. Inspecting her hard-worker of a girlfriend once more, Blake could see that Yang was in the process of waking into consciousness once more.

"Wha…?" Half-opened lilac looked into tear-filled amber. "Blake…? Why're you crying…?" she asked, her tone filled with what sounded more like child's curiosity than actual concern.

It seemed that while her eyes were now fully opened, Yang herself was not fully awake.

"I'm not crying," she lied, blinking away her tears, putting a half-hearted smile on her lips, knowing it would fool her barely conscious girlfriend. "Now, go back to sleep."

But, it appeared that Yang had other ideas. Her hands tried to reach up, but was prevented by the books. She struggled longer than Blake had anticipated, but, eventually, her left arm broke free from the chains in the form of literature.

And she only did all of that just to wipe the tears away from Blake's cheeks, the action melting Blake's heart even more.

"Don't cry, I hate to see you cry," Yang whispered dreamily.

Blake could only say "Go back to sleep" as she struggled not to break down completely.

But suddenly, Yang frowned and began to blink a couple of times. _O-oh_ , Blake thought with widened eyes, realizing that the blonde was finally fully awake.

"Blake!" she half-shouted, sleep not fully out of her system as she slurred a little, "I need to- MPPH!"

The blonde was cut off as, without a word nor regret, Blake put a book.

Directly on her face.

… She didn't have a lot of time to think, alright?

"You need this, Yang," the dark-haired girl tried to reason as she put the two novels back on the girl's arm. But the blonde wouldn't listen as she continued struggling to break free.

But the more Blake payed attention, the more she realised how much Yang was failing to do just that.

Blake's eyes narrowed when she realized that if Yang truly was fully awake, then she would've been able to stand up moments ago.

Her novels maybe thick, but they were _novels_ …

 _They're practically just papers,_ she thought, mentally facepalming.

Looking back at this, the girl couldn't help but raise an eyebrow on the absurdity of the situation. Yang Xiao Long, the infamous brawler, one of the strongest students in Beacon, possibly all of Remnant, was defeated by a few books.

… Truly, it was a sight to behold.

An incoherent grumbles snapped Blake out of her train of thoughts. Realizing that Yang was still struggling, an idea began to manifest, one that would surely put the brawler back into her dreamworld.

"Hey, hey, Yang," she coaxed, "it's okay, alright? Everything's fine, why don't you try and relax?"

Her hand travelled onto the girl's hair as she began to caress it like one would towards a diamond.

Ruby had once told her that one of the things that would always relaxed Yang, especially when she was exhausted, was to brush her hair. While she did care about her hair a little too much and would beat someone to a pulp if they _dare_ ruin it, she also secretly loved it when someone took care of it - twirl it, brush it, straighten it - so long as it didn't damage her mane in any way.

When the brunette had first told her this, Blake was just confused as to why she would tell her that fact. But now, the faunus couldn't be more than thankful.

Her hands slowly twitched less and less, almost like it merged with the bed itself. Her struggling had stopped, but she wasn't truly sleeping.

Blake was about to fix that.

"You must be exhausted," Blake commented, not caring in the slightest whether or not her partner was listening. "It's okay Yang, just go to sleep."

Eventually, the only movement that came from the blonde was the steady rise and fall from her chest. Blake took this as a sign that the girl was asleep already, so, slowly, she pulled the books away from her.

Her assumptions were correct; Yang seemed to be having a wonderful dream, based on the small smile that was present on the brawler's face.

She looked so… peaceful.

Blake smiled while she looked at her girlfriend, the one that had done so much only to make her happy.

Slowly, she leaned towards the sleeping girl and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Blake smiled when she saw how Yang's smile grew just a little wider after she'd done it.

"I love you, Yang," she whispered on the girl's ear.

Eyes still closed, mind still in the land of slumber, Yang mumbled her reply:

"Love you… too…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes : Another title that could work would be "Just a Little Nap" or "Blake's Plan" but it didn't fit the content of the story very well.**

 **And don't worry, just because I published this story doesn't mean I stopped writing "Fans and Girlfriends", chill :)**

 **So… I found this cute fluff 80% done on and decided to finish and upload it.**

 **I always loved this kind of fan fiction, you know, the kind that really shows just how much one character cares about the other, and not just as lovers.**

 **It's inspired by that one 3-panel comic I saw, the one where Yang was lying on Blake's legs and Blake puts a book on her face so she'd sleep. I think you all know which comic I'm talking about.**

 **At first, I wanted to put that as the cover picture, but decided that this one was better.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. Be sure to let me know what you think of it. I always love reading your reviews.**

 **So… have a nice day, and… goodbye, I guess…**

 **...Yeah… Bye…**


End file.
